Skarlet Fever
by Sunrage
Summary: just something i came up with for the release of Skarlet, i was real excited. i expect it to be a few chapters long when its all done. not sure where its headed though..


Note: Not sure if i will continue, but anybody who reads this waiting for a skarlet fic i hope there not too disappointed.

Scorpion proceeded threw the living forest, only giving short heartless glances at the weak Dying humans constricted by the roots and branches of the eerie faced trees. He knew he was being followed, but he couldn't catch sight of his stalker. He stopped and turned his head around, nobody... just a puddle of blood near a tree stump he didn't remember seeing. giving the puddle a squinted glare before he turned around again to continue walking. He flipped around instinctively to see a red and black clad ninja flying towards him, barely having time to dash toward and grasp her tightly around the neck, holding her up off of the ground. He glared angrily at her before pulling back and crashing her with a head butt. blood trailing down from where the contact was, she was dazed for a moment as he examined her. dark red hair matching her rather exposing outfit. two swords strapped to her lower back and kunai knives on her right leg. when her eyes finally met his he spoke almost if he was waiting. "Explain yourself!" her mask creased a bit, revealing that she had cracked a smirk beneath it. She slipped threw his fingers as her body dispersed into blood surrounding him. She reformed behind him, as he turned he felt the palm of her hand crashing into his face mask before her heel pierced threw his left eye with a powerful kick. Scorpion went staggering back, hand over his bleeding eye socket. she sent all four kunai and both swords flying at him. her eyes widened as he burst into flames and disappeared. she turned only to feel the full force of scorpions forearm, mercilessly knocking her down to one knee before hauling back and kicking her viciously down onto her back. "Your finished." he said before turning to leave. she struggled up to one knee, furious with the spectre she charged at him again. Sword drawn she swung at him several times. every swing easily dodged, launching herself into the air her blade ready to strike, Scorpion threw his spear at her succeeding in hooking her and jerking her down to the ground, landing crudely in the dirt. Scorpion drew one of his small swords and knelt down grasping her head up by her hair. "Any last words." he asked mockingly before realizing she was completely unconscious. Scorpion growled in anger, bringing his sword down and stabbing it into the dirt inches from her head. he dropped her head and stood up, he didn't feel right about finishing an opponent so utterly defeated. he turned around leaving his sword, maybe she'd see it as a warning, and not try something so foolish again.

Scorpion paced up and down the large slate arena, All eyes fixated on him as he stopped and called out to the host, sitting up right in his chair. "You waste my time! where is my opponent!" the sorcerer sighed diligently. "Your opponent will be ready soon, please be patient Scorpion." his hands lit up into flames with impatient fury. it was out of his character, but he was feeling agitated. "Ah, your opponent, Ermac." Scorpion felt his wounded eye twitch as he was reminded of a particular red clad ninja he had a run in with at the sight of ermac. "We are many, you are but one!" ermac stated in his echoed voice. Scorpion's last fight with ermac was interrupted, and he had been itching for a rematch. "Countless cursed and damned souls cannot match the power of my vengeance!" Scorpion and Ermac assumed there combat positions. "Fight!" screamed stung. Scorpion charged at ermac only to be lifted in the air by his telekinetic power. "My power has increased greatly since out last encounter spectre." With a wave of the hand scorpion was lifted higher before being slammed down to the floor. dust and smoke rising up to hide the damage. Ermac approached the dissipating cloud but was caught off guard as scorpion's chain came darting out of the smoke into Ermac's chest, with a mighty tug Ermac was pulled into the smoke. "Get over here!" the sound of bone crushing blows were heard before Ermac came flying out in the air, Scorpion appeared behind him in a burst of flames. Sword drawn and pulled back to strike. "You have no power!" Scorpion jammed his blade into Ermac's head before throwing him down to the ground, Scorpion growled as he removed his yellow mask and began spewing hellfire flames down onto Ermac. when he was done there was nothing but a pile of ashes and his sword, which he seized after he had his mask back on. Looking around he noticed the wide eyed looks, it was a rather excessive finish... even for scorpion. He wasn't sure himself exactly what triggered that rage. "The winner is Scorpion." He returned to the combatants seating area, sitting away from all the others and crossing his arms, closing his eyes in light meditation. His blood was boiling. he wasn't just angry, it felt like fire flowed threw his veins.

"Now then." shang tsung announced. "The next fighter will be... liu Kang of the Earthrealm warriors." Liu stood up and made his way to the arena, giving raidan who kept his watchful eyes on his champion a stern look before stretching out for his fight. "Your opponent will be... Skarlet!" Scorpion's wounded eye twitched again, watching with unblinking eyes to catch sight of the combatant. She came up from the stairs parallel to where liu had entered. the sight of her dark red hair and matching outfit sent a clot of anger to scorpion's brain. he had to contain his head from bursting into flames on the scene. Scorpion watched as the two combatants eyed over each other. "Scorpion." he was startled for a moment before not even turning to acknowledge the thunder gods presence. "What?" he asked bluntly. "I need your assistan-" he was cut off. "No." there was silence for a moment before raidan spoke again. "I fear liu Kang is not prepared for this tournament, I cannot interfere. but should liu lose this match, please ensure he lives." Scorpion growled bluntly. "Why would i do that?" raidan went to speak before interrupted yet again. "To get disqualified? begone thunder god!" Scorpion turned back to the arena. "I know your looking for quan chi, I know where he is." Scorpion turned around and got in his face. "Where is the cowardly sorcerer!" Scorpion demanded. "If liu Kang dies, you'll never know." Scorpion looked down at the ground for a moment in contemplation before facing raidan again. "You'd better be telling the truth Raidan, don't think your status protects you! you bleed just like everyone else..." Raidan smiled as scorpion sat back in his chair to watch as the match began.

Liu Kang held up a flaming fist before blowing it out and assuming his battle stance. "Show me what you can do." he said in his cocky voice, not taking his opponent seriously for her gender. Skarlet slowly placed her right hand on the sword strapped to her back. "I will show you your insides!" she screamed at him. shang tsung eyed them both quickly making sure both opponents were ready before starting the battle. "Fight!" Liu Kang came in with a flying forward kick, Skarlet dodged it and took a slice at the extended leg mid kick. when liu landed he seen the severity of the cut. already quite a bit of blood gathering around the wound. liu scowled at his opponent as she swayed back and forth ready to read his next move, hand still on her sheathed blade. "You... you are not normal" she finally stopped her movement and stood still for a moment and bared a small giggle. Blood dripped from her body, though no wounds could be seen. in the blink of an eye she dispersed into pure blood, droplets floating still in mid air, and small pools collected on the floor. the blood surrounded liu Kang, and the voice that followed seemed to come from every direction. "Normal is boring!" she said before the blood reformed above liu Kang and she came down with two swords drawn. she sank them deep into his shoulder blades, purposely not ending the fight right there. liu screamed in pain before she removed the blades while kicking him down in the back of the head. when liu had made it back up to his feet, she was already back in her position, hand on the handle of her blade. he went charging at her, the thought of losing swelling up in his brain like a fever now. she pulled her blade back and attacked in a stabbing motion, liu Kang desperately catching the point of the blade with his palm, when it had fully pierced threw liu's hand he tightly griped hers with his and jumped up in the air with feet aflame. ready for his signature bicycle kick. "Got yooooouuu!" His first kick hit nothing but a splash of blood, and like that, she was gone again. appearing in front of liu Kang, who was now exhausted. she walked up to him confidently. "I grow tired of you." she said before easily blocking liu's punch and kicking him in the side of his knee with such force something inside cracked loudly, hearable throughout the audience. Skarlet connected with a frontal palm strike to his nose, breaking it without a doubt. as liu held his nose she pulled out two small kunai daggers and jammed them threw his feet pinning him to the floor.

Raidan looked on with terror as he urged Scorpion to move now. Scorpion huffed lightly underneath his mask. "Wait." Scorpion stated. "wait for what!" the thunder god exclaimed. "Finish him." shang announced, labeling the match sealed. "That." Scorpion said before disappearing in a burst of flames. Liu Kang stood dazed and defenseless, as Skarlet prepared to strike her blade into his head. Another, much larger burst of flames knocked Skarlet away from her defeated enemy. And between them stood scorpion, taking a few steps closer to the ninja he felt strange, and that damned twitch returned to his eye. "I was wondering when id see you again." Skarlet said without a care, Scorpion found that strange considering how there last encounter ended. "Just walk away." he stated coldly, which squeezed a giggle out of Skarlet. Liu Kang had collapsed behind scorpion now, the match was over. "Skarlet is the winner, with a flawless victory." Tsung turned his attention to scorpion, who did the same. "Scorpion, you have interfered in a match. you are disqualified!" Scorpion eyes emitted a red hellfire glow for a moment before he spoke. "Do you really think i car-" he was silenced by an unexpected hook to his unwounded eye, it left a fist sized red mark on his face. he looked up dazed, his eyes played illusions on him. Seeing three Skarlet's that swayed side to side as she did, making it even harder to tell which one was real, he took several more direct blows to the head, making failed attempts at stopping them. "Wha... what?" his vision turned the color of blood red. "What did you do to me!" she laughed before coming in and hitting him square in the jaw with her answer. What ensued was one of the most humiliating beat downs ever witnessed at a Mortal kombat tournament...ever...

Scorpion awoke hours later, laying flat on his back in the dirt off the arena slate. "Ugh" he sat up, groaning in pain, he felt like he tried to head butt a moving train. a sword stabbed into the ground near him, a note on it as well. crudely tearing the paper off the sword he read it to himself. 'I hope you enjoyed your taste of Skarlet fever, because there's no cure..' Scorpion felt his eye twitch again after he finished reading. "FUCKING BIIIIITCH!" Scorpion exploded in anger. fire bursting threw his mask and melting it away as he yelled until there was nothing left but his flaming skull. He took her blade and slashed a portal beneath him before jumping threw it, returning to the netherrealm to take out his anger on some very unlucky damned souls.


End file.
